A Chase For Forever
by Valarie
Summary: what happens to val when tyler decides to be lazy. but is it really his fault. what would have happened if he did go, would he die? Chapter 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey here is a new story, please tell me what you think of it and I need help on a title. Dont mind me i just got D-Hall and a I have to go to school on saturday. I HATE THIS SCHOOL lol. cya dont forget to review  
  
Disclaim: Hey I don't own anything you know of or know. I own everyone/everything else though. REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
He walked in the hospital room, he would go in everyday, sience she was in there. She had been in there for one month as of that . He walked over next to her bed, sitting down, and holding her hand.  
  
He looked down at her and brook down. She was in a coma, so the doctor told him she could still hear what was going on aroud her. So he finally decided he was going to tell her how he felt, even if he couldn't respond. Just as he opened his month, the even flew back into his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLAHS BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Val walked back into common's room and sat down next to Tyler, "So, are you still comming over to my house, after work?"  
  
Tyler looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Cool." Val returned the smile.  
  
After a few minutes they were getting ready to walk out the front door, "Do you want to go though the park?" Tyle asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds better." Val replied.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Tyler, come here."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Tyler went closer to Val, "I want to give you this," Val brought her hand up and pushed Tyler. Tyler went to push , but missed. "Haha you missed me, now you gotta kiss me."  
  
"Oh I'll get you." Tyler started to chase Val. "And when I get you....I'll kiss you."  
  
"Oh really?" Val stoped and turned around to face Tyler.  
  
"Waite. Run. Waite. Run. Hard choice."  
  
Val turned and ran, but Tyler wasn't too far behind her.  
  
"I'm going to get you..."  
  
"No your not." Val turned and stuck her touge out at him than turned back around and ran.  
  
"My house is base." Val yelled back to Tyler. 'Only two more blocks. He won't get me.' Val thought to herself.  
  
Val ran up her stairs and opened the door, "Haha, I'm safe."  
  
"I'll get you next time."  
  
"Sure, come one. Let's get something to drink."  
  
They walked in the house and in the kitchen, "Hey mom."  
  
"Hey sweetie. Hi Tyler. How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks. And yourself?"  
  
"Doing good. Listen Val, I have to go to work. Your dad will be home late tonight and Brooke is at Amy for the night."  
  
"Ok mom. See you later. I love you."  
  
"Love you too. Have funand be good." Joanna kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out the door.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
After awhile Tyl was heading home and Valerie was sitting on her bad, day dreaming. The phone interupted her thoughts, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Val. It's Brooke. I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't comming home tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I know. See you later Brooke."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*********************************2 HOURS LATER**************  
  
Val just hung up from her mom. Her mom wanted her to get some things from the store.  
  
Val decided to call Tyler and see if he wanted to go with.  
  
"Um-I I can't. I have to stay here and get some things done." In truth he just didn't fell like going. Lazy  
  
"Ok. I'll just see you tomorrow. " Val hung up.  
  
Too bad Tyler didn't know he might never see her alive again.  
  
Val was on her way back from the store, she heard horns, and than it went black to her all around.  
  
***************************END FLASHBACK********************  
  
Tyler shook his head clear, and looked back over at Val, "Val, I know you can hear me. You have to wake up.   
I never told you this before, but I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you died. You have to hang on. Please Val don't leave me.  
  
Tyler was about to get up and walk out. He couldn't stand seeing her llike this. But something, or someone, grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, "Tyler. I-I love you to. And don't forget it."  
  
Just as Val finished the machine went flat. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lives or Dies?

A/N: Hey here is the second chapter to the story. I hope you like it. Be ware, I had no beta reader and no spell check. If there is someone out there that can beta read, please e-mail me at I will be posting a few other stories well chapters on here. Most likely today. Ok read on and don't forget to R/R...

Disclaim: Still don't owe anything or anyone, beside what and who you don't know.

A Chase for Forever Chapter Two: Lives or Dies?

"NO! Val, don't go. Please!" Tyler shouted.

"Excuse me, sir. You'll have to leave the room." The doctor came in to try and revive her.

Ten minutes later the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mom...Where are you?"

"Right here Brooke. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just have a bad feeling about Val. Can we go see her please?" Brooke's eyes were bagging.

"Yeah. Let's go." They got into Joanne's car. Val's had been wrecked and after she got out she was going to get a new one from the insurance company.

"I really wish Val would wake up and get better really soon. I miss her."

"I know you do Caitie. We all do. Tyler hardly works and it's hard with the two people we got to take there spots. They don't know much."

"I'm really glad you decided to stay on the squad Jamie. Don't get too schoked but I was thinking of maybe...Well...I don't know..."

"What!"

"Joining...you...guys!"

"What! Oh Caitie that would be great!" Jamie leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. They had been dating for 2 weeks now and couldn't wait till Val found out!"

"Hey Hank how are you holding up?" Jasmin came into the station to check on her boyfriend. Val would be happy that her plan had worked. But she may never know...

"I'm ok. I just wish they had some news on Val."

"Yeah, me too." Jasmin sat down next to Hank and held his had while he did paperwork.

"Hey what's going on?" Joanne walked into the waiting room where Tyler was sitting followed by Brooke.

Tyler told them the story and they waited.

Finale the doctor walked in, "We got her stabled. I guess the good Lord just wanted her to stay with us. We don't know if she has any damage until she wakes up from her coma."

They exchanged a few more words and while Joanne and Brooke went in to see her, Tyler called everyone to let them know...

A/N: Well, that's it for now...I hope you are enjoying this story. Please Review and tell me any suggestions. But please remember, I had no spell check and no beta reader. So be nice on that part. If you have any ideas, tell me and I will give you credit. Thanks again. Laterz.


End file.
